


Sirius Has A Thing

by HPandWforever



Series: Of Things and Poets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Written for a prompt on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandWforever/pseuds/HPandWforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.’</p>
<p>‘You’re just saying that because I’m giving you an excuse to kick me.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius Has A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamsiriusblackserious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriusblackserious/gifts).



> This was written for my darling Kristy (aka iamsiriusblackserious) who gave me a prompt on Tumblr. It's the first time in 3 years that I've finished anything longer than 500 words, so I might be a bit rusty.  
> Not betad, all mistakes are mine.

It had all started a bit like this.

Sirius Black, genius, Marauder, and all-around studmuffin had a, well, let’s just call it a _thing_ for now.

It wasn’t a problem. There was nothing wrong with him (others would disagree), he wasn’t sick or hurt, and it wasn’t stopping him from going about his life the way he would without it. But it wasn’t a not-a-problem either. It wasn’t something he could just ignore it and make it go away, if he even wanted it to. (He wasn’t sure yet.) Clearly _thing_ was the best term for it.

As with all problematic-yet-not _things_ , the resolution of this one required the help of a best friend. Luckily Sirius had three of those. (Even though one of them didn’t count because of the _thing_.) He decided to ask James first. After all, even though it had taken him 4 years to woo the love of his life, surely he would be better at it the second time round. Right?

Wrong.

James had been terrible at giving advice. Every idea he offered up was either too public, (’He’s _shy_ , Prongs.’) too loud (’His favourite place is the _library_!’) or too silly. (’He’s a _Prefect_ , remember.’) James disagreed, but who asked him anyway?

After an entire day of sitting holed up in their dormitory to come up with a plan, James was fed up with Sirius’ antics. ‘Well if you’re so sure that’s what he wants, why don’t you just do that?!’

Sirius was silent for a moment before he reacted, jumping up from he’d dramatically flung himself onto his bed and joining James on his. ‘Prongs, you genius!’

James blinked. That wasn’t exactly the reaction he’d been expecting.

‘Yes, I’ll just- No, wait- Ooh but then I could-’

It probably sounded like gibberish to anyone that didn’t know Sirius like the Marauders did, but James was well-aquainted with the way Sirius tended to talk to himself while he was working something out, though thinking out loud was probably a better way to describe it. It didn’t take long before he could formulate it into sentences other people would understand too.

‘Right, so clearly all of your suggestions were rubbish, as I already pointed out, (he ignored James’ affronted scoff) but I think I’ve got something. I need to be what Moony wants, and he wants serious and silent and subdued, so that’s what I’ll be. And anytime I’m not, you kick me, and I’ll remember.’

James wasn’t convinced. ‘Pads, I’m not sure-’

But Sirius didn’t want to hear it. ‘Nonsense, it’s the perfect plan! This way he won’t have to keep bugging me about handing in homework, or lecturing me about keeping my stuff off his bed, or giving me the Look. I can’t take anymore of the Look, Prongs, it makes me feel like he walked in on me drowning kittens.’

James still wasn’t convinced, but it was clear that Sirius was getting desperate. And when your best friend is giving you puppy-eyes because he’s got a _thing_ , there’s really only one thing you can say.

‘This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.’

‘You’re just saying that because I’m giving you an excuse to kick me.’

James laughed as they settled in to figure out the details.

* * *

And thus begun the 4 most excruciating days of Sirius’ life so far.

Peter was informed of the plan. Not because Sirius needed an extra person around to kick him (though that did happen) but because Peter wasn’t stupid and they didn’t want him ruining everything by asking questions. And also because he was Sirius’ other best friend. (Moony didn’t count because of the _thing_.) Peter disagreed with the plan, but he promised he’d do everything he could to help anyway.

The plan didn’t work.

Not because Sirius couldn’t stick to it. No, he stuck to it like glue. Over the course of those 4 days he didn’t play a single prank, got all his homework done well before time, didn’t disturb Remus while he was studying or cause any sort of commotion during class, and his shins had the bruises to prove it. He couldn’t remember ever being so bored before during the school year, but so long as it got him what he wanted, he couldn’t care less.

Moony was the one that wasn’t sticking to the plan. At first he was surprised (that was in the plan), then he was confused (that was also in the plan), then he was worried (not in the plan, but Sirius could manage), and then he got angry (which was definitely not in the plan).

After 20 minutes of listening to Remus yell, and argue, and plead with him (Was he sick? Was he hurt? Had someone done something to upset him? Had Remus done something to upset him? Could he please just tell him?) Sirius was so stunned and confused that all he could say was, ‘I thought this was what you wanted.’

Which was clearly the wrong thing to say, as Remus just threw up his hands and stalked out of the room. 

* * *

 

Once he’d recovered from his shock Sirius went in search of his fellow Marauders so they could devise a new plan. James was unavailable (thank you, Lily), but Peter was in the dormitory when he got there.

Peter’s plans weren’t as ridiculous or over-the-top as James’, but Sirius still thought they were too public, too loud, and too silly. Or he did, until Peter reminded him of one tiny-yet-extremely-crucial detail. Yes, Remus was all those things Sirius had said, and he did like calm and quiet, but he was a Marauder too.

So the next day, after Sirius had finished proclaiming his feelings where any and all could hear, Remus blushed and ducked his head (he was shy, after all), apologised to Madam Pince (the library was his favourite place, he didn’t want to be banned), and threatened Sirius with detention (he was still a Prefect). Remus also dragged Sirius to a dark and dusty corner and kissed him so thoroughly that Sirius wasn’t entirely sure how much time had passed or that they hadn’t traumatised some unsuspecting first-year.

Remus still bugged him to finish his homework (less time spent working meant more time for kissing), still lectured him about keeping his stuff off Remus’ bed (the more stuff was on it, the less room there was for Sirius) and still gave him the Look when he did something Remus disapproved of (watching Sirius squirm as he tried to come up with a valid excuse was very entertaining), but Sirius decided he could live with it.


End file.
